


Bonding Time! SQ + Tsugumi Aoi

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kuga twins have older sister, M/M, OC, and with DaiAoi(OC) slipped in cuz I ship em hahaha, family relationship everywhere, how come there's no hastag for shiki/rikka?, lol, might OOC charas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: For Kuga twins, Tsugumi Aoi is their favorite older sister ever since they met up and spend time togetherAnd now it's her day off, so a little bonding time between them won't hurt right? (how Tsubasa managed to drag himself and the unwilling Dai too is something that is out of question)Warning OC, OOC charas, CharaOC pairing implied, and the sh*tty-ness





	Bonding Time! SQ + Tsugumi Aoi

**Author's Note:**

> Heyeeeeeeeaaaaaa~ this is Shiro with another fic~  
> The idea popped out of my mind from nowhere as I scrolled through Quell fanfics (because there's no Shiki/Rikka in english, such a shame), and I imagine how the motherly Tsugumi Aoi interact with Quell family (and one thing for sure, Shu would likely want to take her in as his and Eichi's daughter ahahaha)  
> Well then, enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**Bonding Time! SQ + Tsugumi Aoi**

**A TsukiPro fanfic**

**Summary: For Kuga twins, Tsugumi Aoi is their favorite older sister ever since they met up and spend time together. And now it's her day off, so a little bonding time between them won't hurt right? (how Tsubasa managed to drag himself and the unwilling Dai too is something that is out of question)**

**Warning: OC, OOC Charas, FmlyR (Family Relationship) between SQ and Tsugumi Aoi, shonen ai pairings, CharaOC pairing implied, time setting ???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TsukiPro**

**.**

**.**

When first time they met, it's all thanks to Izumi Shu who introduced them to her one day when they happen to run into the pale yellow haired idol. At that time, they are genuinely surprised with how familiar Shu is with the person they labeled as 'stranger' then.

"Aah, Tsugumi." Shu's face seemed to bright up once his clear blue aqua eyes landed on her, and the moment Shu called out to her, she looked up from her book that she had on her lap, her golden eyes sparkled warmly under the light.

"Shu- _san_." she exclaimed, a smile hinted on her lips as Quell became closer to her. She stood up from her seat, her whole height is barely taller than the Kuga twins. " _Konnichiwa_ , Shu- _san_."

" _Konnichiwa_ , Tsugumi." the leader and producer of Quell answered, seemed didn't pay much mind to the shocked stare he got from the other three at his sides. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Ah, no. I'm just waiting for the confirmation from the staff regarding the next photoshoot." she answered, her gaze then turned to Eichi and Kuga twins. They surprised when they saw how her eyes shone with familiarity when she saw them. "Aah, are they, Shu- _san_?"

The light brown haired man only chuckled at that, only severed to confuse them ever more. "Yes." he then turned to face the others, his smile bright as he stared at them. "I would like to introduce all of you to her. You knew her, right?"

Both Issei and Ichiru shook their heads, clearly had no idea. But Eichi, who seemed to stare deeply at her, blinked his emerald green eyes as something dawned upon him. "Ah!" his sudden exclamation surprised the others, one of his hands raised up to point towards the gi- woman in front of them. "You're- Tsugumi Aoi? _That_ Tsugumi Aoi?"

"You know?" Ichiru asked, both twins attention towards him. Eichi nodded, then turned his head towards them. "I mean, she's the solo idol and model for TsukiPro... how come both of you don't know her yet?"

The said twins simply looked at each other, before the younger one shrugging.

Aoi simply smiled at them, the smile looked so gentle that enhance her warm golden orbs further. "Yes." she answered for Eichi's question earlier. "And you're Horimiya Eichi- _san_ , Kuga Issei- _kun_ and Kuga Ichiru- _kun_ , right? Shu- _san_ talked a lot about three of you."

"He did?"

Shu chuckled softly at the shocked look directed to him. "I'm sorry for not tell all of you sooner. Both of me and Tsugumi had became a close acquaintance just recently."

"Yeah, right." Ichiru remarked, frowned in accusatory at the older man. Because of them seemed way too close to be simply a mere acquaintance _recently_. He heard the soft giggles, turned his head to see this so-called new acquaintance. Her previously closed eyes opened again as she noticed the gaze, giving them a smile with a tilt of her head, stunned them with how charming she looked.

" _Korekara mo yoroshiku ne_ , Horimiya- _san_ , Issei- _kun_ , Ichiru- _kun_."

And that's when they started to become closer.

After spending time together with her, they found her isn't so bad, instead they found themselves become pretty fond of her. Her motherly and kind figure melted their doubts against her and the more they spent time with each other, the more they felt even closer with her. Now they get it why Shu seemed to be really close to her even though the older man admitted that he just met her. Even the man ever jokingly said on one evening, 'If Hajime haven't stated her as his daughter, I think I will be the one to do it before him.' Even Eichi also agreed about that, have adored Aoi so dearly.

Well, they can see _why_.

Although they knew that she's close not only them, but others as well; SOARA, Growth, and SolidS also have grew fond of her just like them. And the funny thing is, that they noticed, Sora seemed content being spoiled _by_ her despite being older himself. She seemed didn't bothered by it, though. In fact, she said she didn't mind having another 'younger brother' even though he's older.

What a 'motherly' figure indeed.

But being a famous newcomer model herself, she's pretty much busy herself, and now with her participating more into more idol-like events than before, she seemed to get even more busier, almost rivaled the busy tight schedule of Mutsuki Hajime himself that being considered the busiest between Six Gravity (that actually saying a lot). Not only she spend less time with the junior groups from VIV and Procellarum, but also them as well. But the upper hand that they got is they could visit her in her dorm anytime, which make them pitied the junior groups that also had busy schedule themselves. (Despite the fact Aoi herself make sure to at least give them a call or visit them if she could manage between her short breaks)

Just like now.

The Kuga twins had long learned that she's going to have a rare day-off today, and the one that being labeled as the 'youngsters' one are ecstatic for that fact. They really haven't seen her lately and when they got a glimpse of her, the pale yellow haired woman looked exhausted. So they're glad that she finally took a day off to rest up without any worries.

And because they could visit her.

Especially Issei and Ichiru.

Honestly, the fact that Aoi never locked her dorm door whenever she's there is should be a little worrying. But then, Tsuki, her fox pet, is always ready to protect his owner and the dorm if there's someone tried to sneak in. And later they found out, he also worked together with Diablo for that matter, makes his said owner shook her head at that, a fond smile tugging at her lips.

The reason she never did (unless she's not there) is for anticipating a sudden visit or a very late night visit from the distressed 'youngsters'. And that, both Kugas are going to take full advantage of today.

After successfully opened and closed the front door silently, they creep down the hallway, poked their head towards the common room. There they saw her, looked fresh as if she's just bathed, with clothes far more casual than usual. On her lap is a book that they know they have seen before between one of many books that she had in her bookshelf. Tsuki is at her side, curled up comfortably. Sometimes, Aoi's attention would shift from the book to the fox, smiling fondly as she runs her fingers to the fluffy fur, makes the said fox let out content coos, pawing at her hand.

They honestly felt bad to interrupt her time alone, but when Ichiru slowly tip-toed towards the unsuspecting woman, Issei could only shook his head at that, doing nothing to stop his twin brother.

When the younger Kuga is right behind her, she is back to her book again, make a large grin plastered on his face as he slowly raised his hands-

Once they heard another coos from Tsuki, they knew they had busted. From his position, Issei could see how her lips twitched into a smile, before turned to look over her shoulder after she placed her book on the coffee table in front of her. Her gentle smile is there as she looked at the dumbstruck Ichiru, once he recovers he could only grinned sheepishly at her. "Haha... Oops."

"You should've knew that Tsuki could smell you even if you're not this close, Ichiru." she chuckles softly, before turned to where Issei is peeking out, smiling as she beckoning him to come closer. He complies silently, and sat next to her while Ichiru slump down to her other side. Tsuki had long gone to his owner's lap, looking pretty proud of himself. That is not something missed by both of the twins, and the younger one immediately pouted at the fox.

"Not fair, Tsuki." he complained, which replied by the fox's cheerful yelp. Aoi giggled softly behind her hand, before reached out to pat the twins' hair gently, make their heads turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry for the late greeting.  _Ir_ _asshaimase_ , Issei, Ichiru." She greeted; the warm, gentle smile on her face before placing a soft kiss on each of their temples. The casual affection gesture that she always give to the 'youngsters' one whenever they came over to her dorm or when they met up with each other. She then embraced them closer as they snuggled up more comfortably against her. "Did both of you have a free day today?"

Issei shook his head, placing his hand on her shoulder just like Ichiru. "We had a dance lesson with Eichi later in afternoon, and we're going to do Kube Radio in the evening."

" _Soukka_." the woman hummed, letting both twins snuggled into her, her hands patting their raven hair, combing gently. "I heard from Eichi- _san_ that both of you are going to do a commercial?"

"Yeah, but it's only a small part, though." Ichiru is the one that answered this time, feeling really content and warm with the gentle caress of her hand. Aoi let out a soft chuckle, her hands never once relented from her caressing. "But it's still a good news that both of you got increase amount of job. _Omedetou gozaimasu_."

" _Arigatou_ , Aoi." the older twin is the one that answered for both of them, smiling fondly at the woman that treat them like they're her precious brothers. The said woman smiled just as fondly, nodding and petting their heads gently. They stayed in the comfortable silence before she speaks up. "How are Shu- _san_ and Eichi- _san_?"

"Both of them are fine. Shu is busy as ever, and Eichi is hosting a show this morning before joining us for the dance lesson."

"Aah, I know that one. That cooking reality show, isn't it?" both of them nodded, and the only female let out a soft chuckle. They always liked it whenever her golden eyes sparkled with fondness and warmth. "Did both of you two know how excited Shu- _san_ is about that?"

"Oh, of course we knew." Ichiru laughed, the memory of that conversation last night is still fresh in his mind. "Shu said he's going to get a record of it so he could see Eichi in adorable apron as many times as he wants. Eichi is really embarrassed then! Aoi, you really should've seen his face! It's like really suuuuper red!"

Aoi giggled softly, caressing his hair fondly. "I could imagine." she said, then shook her head with a smile on her face. "I just could only hope that you didn't tease him too much for it. Speaking of which, I had to reprimand Shu- _san_ about it first."

"I think he already did, though." Issei hummed in thought, smiled towards Tsuki as he lets the fox playing with his fingers, nipping at it playfully.

"No doubt!" Ichiru grinned, drawing a soft chuckle from the woman.

Three of them kept the chat going on, it doesn't matter if it related to work or simply just random things. And as they did, the twins noticed how she turned more relaxed as they kept conversing, as if simply doing this enough to make her felt better, releasing all of the tension that had been build up and feeling content. Noticing what they did now doing her such a great favor brought a pride and joy to them, so with a smile on their faces, they kept on passing time like this. While sometimes playing with Tsuki that still on his master's lap.

"Ah, right!" Both Aoi and Issei turned their head at Ichiru's sudden exclamation, a large grin is on his face. "You know, there's this café that Nozomu recommend! Want to go there? You know, to fresh up."

At the moment, Ichiru is dawned the thought that maybe Aoi would like to stay in the dorm, to fully rest her body before she had to return work the next day. So the younger twin is about to take back what he just said. But the soft smile on her face halted him from it, her gentle hand combed his bangs gently.

"That's a good idea. It's been a while since I managed to take calm, leisure walk around streets." she then nodded towards Tsuki, her smile bright and gentle as the fox cooed excitedly. Aoi then looked up to both twins, patting their heads gently. "Just give me a time to get ready then we'll good to go, okay?"

Both Issei and Ichiru nodded, with the latter breathed a sigh of relief.

**.**

The Kuga twins just about to take the elevator to wait for Aoi at the first floor after putting on their disguise.

They didn't really expected to run into Okui Tsubasa when they did. "Geh!" is Ichiru's immediate reaction when they saw him near the entrance of the lift. The blonde, upon hearing it, turned his head, his golden honey eyes blinked upon seeing the twins. "Hey~ Issei, Ichiru." he greeted, with a grin walked over to them.

"Hello, Tsubasa- _san_." the older twin greeted once the man is close, immediately wrapping his arm around Ichiru's neck that got protest from him. "Are you going to go somewhere?"

"Aah, no, I had nothing to do right now until later noon." the older man answered, still had his arms wrapped around the other twin's neck.  When Ichiru shouted something like 'you ruined my disguise!' in between his protest, he finally noticed that the twin in his hold wearing a hat over his raven hair. While he's staring, his hold on Ichiru is loosened enough for the twin to free himself, huffing unpleasantly as he fixed the position of his hat that almost being knocked over thanks to the blonde.

"How about you two?" the said blonde asked, eyeing both of them. "Going out?"

"We're about to hang out with Aoi." Issei easily answered, didn't look indifferent with the way Tsubasa blinked in shock at him. "Since she got a day off today, we thought it would be a good idea for her to take a breather without had to worry about her job for whole day."

"And I'm the one that came up with the idea!" Ichiru proudly exclaimed, a smug grin on his face.

"Hee..."

The blonde member of SolidS hummed low and long as he thought over what they had just said, and suddenly, a bulb of light popped on his face.

Ichiru didn't really liked the way his lips broke into that creepy large grin on his face.

**.**

When Aoi went down to the first floor where both Issei and Ichiru most likely wait for her, Tsuki curled up in her arms, she didn't expected to find four men at the lobby instead of two. Her golden eyes blinked in surprise, really didn't expected for Okui Tsubasa and Murase Dai to be there as well, both of SolidS are in disguise just like Issei and Ichiru. Tentatively, she approached them, Tsuki cooed his greeting at the two familiar smells other than the twins. Hearing the fox's coo, all of them turned to the direction of the source of it.

"Ah, hey, Tsugumi!" Tsubasa greeted cheerfully, waved at the golden eyed woman as she stood right next to Issei.

"Hello, Okui- _san_ , Murase- _san_." she nodded in greeting at Dai, which the man replied back with a nod of his own. She could see that he seemed didn't want to be here, at all. "Um, are both of you going to go somewhere?"

"They're-"

"We're going to come with you guys~" Tsubasa grinned, purposely cut off Ichiru's words. He draped his arm around Ichiru's neck again, gaining protest from the younger twin. "Issei said that three of you are going to hang out together. Can both me and Dai- _chan_ joined you guys? We had nothing better to do until late evening."

"Tsubasa..." the light blue haired man seemed tried to argue with the blonde, make Aoi confused as to what to say. While she had no heart to refuse because how hopeful Tsubasa looked, she also had no heart to say 'yes' with how unwilling Dai looked.

"Um, are you sure, Okui- _san_?" she ended up hesitantly asked. Tsuki still in her hold, looked over the conversation with his dark wide eyes. "I mean-"

"It's fine, it's fine~" Tsubasa assured, letting go of Ichiru to walk over to Dai, draped his arm over his shoulders instead. The blonde grinned widely, although it did nothing to reassure Aoi. "Besides, we're more than glad to able join you guys. Right, Dai- _chan_?"

"Don't call me 'Dai- _chan_ '." the taller man protested, struggled to get out from his hold. He then turned his attention to Aoi. She seemed to completely confused and looked really lost of what to do. He knew his unwillingness is plainly obvious, especially for someone like her. But then, she's a kind person to heart, so she hesitates to refuse Tsubasa, and he knew the reason why. Between the urge to get out from this situation with the other, it's obvious which one that Dai will choose. And it seemed Tsubasa too, judging how his wide grin is when the light blue haired man let out a defeated sigh, his shoulders slumped noticeably. "...Right."

" _Yosh_! It settled then!"

**.**

Since they didn't need to rush over to the café Ichiru is talking about, all of them decided to take a walk instead, with both twins leading them the way. Tsubasa had already squish his way between the twins, while both Aoi and Dai walked only couple steps behind them. The two simply watched the interaction that happened before them, with the younger twin looked irritated as ever when Tsubasa teased him, the older twin simply smiled sheepishly at that.

"...I'm sorry."

Light blue eyes widened in fraction, didn't expected for that voice to say such words. Dai then turned his head, looked towards Aoi who still holding Tsuki in her arms.

"...I knew that you didn't want to join us in the beginning, and yet I'm helpless to refuse Okui- _san_... So I felt like I'm mainly at the fault here for make you went along with us." she elaborated, her tiny smile had hint of deep guilt just like her golden orbs, still looked ahead of them. She then looked at him, her face twisted with guilt even though she tried to smile at him. " _Dakara gomen ne_ , Murase- _san_."

"..."

Seeing her looking so sincerely guilty like that, make his chest hurt so bad that he barely could take a deep breath to relief the ache. Instead he struggled to swallow his own saliva, to wet down his suddenly dry throat before speaking. "...No, it's not your fault. Tsubasa is the one that decided things without my consent."

"But still..."

Aoi didn't get the chance to argue more when Ichiru walked up to her side, large grin on his face as he casually grab her hand in his. "Aoi! Come on! The café is just right here!"

"Aah, Ichiru!" the woman let out a small squeak as she's being dragged away by the twin of the Quell, careful with the fox in her arm, leaving Dai to speed up his steps to catch up with them.

The café that Ichiru is talking about is the one that is recently open, and fast at gaining customers especially the youngsters one. This café's menu only had various coffees, milkshakes, teas and such with various types of cakes to go along with it. Aoi had noted that the atmosphere of the café is calming and fresh, with the simple design of the café itself and the simple interior, along with the green decorations here and there to add the fresh mode, accompany the creamy color and the deep dark brown of the rest of the café. Maybe it's why the café is always packed with customers, and they had to wait pretty long before their turn to order at the counter.

"Hm, it's a little pricey..." Aoi hummed out, studying the prices of the beverages that they had willing to try out as they still stand at the queue, only two more until their turn.

"Really?" Tsubasa chided, turned his head to look at the woman. "How'd you know?"

"I ever worked in a café before, right before I joined TsukiPro." she explained, smiled at him before turned at the board again. "But then, let's hope the taste of it is worth of the price, though. Especially when they had those regular machines."

"What machines?" Issei asked, looked at the woman curiously as he played with Tsuki, the fox had been in his hold ever since they waited. Aoi smiled at him, warm and gentle, before looked up, pointed at one of the metallic machines that the café had behind their counter that had tall glass as the act of wall between the machine with the customers.

"Those machines." she said, the Kugas and two SolidS also turned their heads to look at where she pointed at. "It's the special machine that the large cafés usually use to grind their coffee beans. Of course you could do it by hand, but it had its own inconvenient sides especially when there's so many orders coming in."

"Woah~" Ichiru awed before turned to look at Aoi, his deep blue indigo eyes sparkled in pure adoration at her. " _Sugoi_ , Aoi! You sure know so much about this, huh?"

She giggled, before reached out to pat Ichiru's head affectionately, or his hat to be precise. "The owner of the café explained many things to me when I worked there." she explained, her smile still gentle as she looked up ahead of them. "Ah, the line is moving."

And after ten minutes later, they finally got their turn. Ichiru ordered some moccaccino while Issei ordered café miel; Aoi recommended those for them. Tsubasa got himself Irish coffee, Dai a cappuccino while Aoi ordered a café au lait. They also ordered a slice of cheesecake, a blueberry cake, a red velvet and a honey with caramel cake. Aoi volunteered to be the one that will pay their orders, but because of Dai, they split the payment half and half instead.

Once they got their orders, they went to search for a table, luckily managed to find an empty table for them.

"Let's dig in~" Tsubasa hummed in delight as they sat down, their orders placed in front of them, laid out and waited to be consumed by them.

"Humm... cake or coffee first?"

"I want to try the cake..."

"Cake first, then."

Aoi had herself cheesecake, the twins' red velvet, Dai's blueberry cake and lastly Tsubasa is the honey and caramel one. All of them spooned a little bit of their respective cakes before take a bite.

"Mm~~ _umae_ ~~" Ichiru moaned out, his cheeks flushed red as he took another bite. "This cake is delicious!"

Issei nodded in agreement, had the similar bliss look on his face before he followed his twin to took another spoonful of the cake.

"Hmm~ mine is not bad either." the blonde from SolidS commented, before turned to the other two. " _Dou_? Dai- _chan_? Tsugumi?"

Dai only glared in protest at him at the embarrassing nickname that he hates a lot before took another scoop of his cake. "...It's delicious." he said finally, before turned to look at Aoi. "How about yours, Tsugumi?"

"It's a delicious cake as well." she replied, enjoying the taste of it. She then scooped a little and feed Tsuki with it. The fox happily ate it since he had zero problem with foods like this. And of course she didn't feed him from the spoon.

"Aoi, can we have a taste?" Issei asked, and Aoi softly laughed at the twins eager looks. "Of course. _Hora_ , open up."

"Aa~" both Ichiru and Issei obediently opened their mouths, let the woman feed them with a spoon of her cheesecake in turns. Both twins closed their eyes in bliss as she pats their heads, affectionately caress their heads through their hats.

"Then, me too~" Tsubasa pointed to himself, a grin is on his face even though Issei and Dai looked at him in pure surprise while Ichiru gave him a look. "What?"

"You... just what kind of joke you're putting on?"

"What is the meaning of that? I'm serious here."

" _Maji ke o_..."

Aoi also looked pretty surprised herself before her lips curled into a smile, giggling softly before cleaned her spoon with a napkin prepared on the table. She then scrape a piece of her cheesecake, before directed it towards Tsubasa. " _Hai_ , _douzou_ , Okui- _san_."

Tsubasa grin had a hint of triumph. " _Jaa_ , _ittadakimasu_ ~" he hummed happily, opened his mouth wide with his eyes closed, expectant.

...Only to meet with nothing.

Blinking his eyes open, Tsubasa is mildly surprised that the spoon in Aoi's fingers are gone. The rounded end with a mouthful of cheesecake ended in Ichiru's mouth instead, the younger twin of Kugas blinked, clearly surprised himself, although his mouth start to chew around the spoon. The blonde couldn't help but pout at the sight.

"Oi, Ichiru. That's cheating. You already had your turn, ya know?"

"Fhot mheh." the twin of Quell mumbled around the spoon, pointed at the direction of the light blue haired man that sat right next to the woman who stared in surprise at him. "Hhe dhidd."

"Ichiru, don't talk with your mouth full." Issei reprimand his twin. Now attention is not on him, Tsubasa hummed thoughtfully as he examined Dai, who eat innocently at his blueberry cake as Aoi back to tend at the twins. While his honey golden eyes examined the youngest SolidS member's features, a corner of his lips curled into a smirk, went completely unnoticed by the others.

' _Well, this is interesting~_ '

They continued finished their respective cakes, with sometimes Aoi fed the twins with hers and they done the same for her, also sometimes fed Tsuki who is still on his master's lap. Dai couldn't help but stealing glances at their direction, his light blue eyes directed to the woman next to him. He watched as she smiled in clear fondness, how her golden eyes seemed to sparkle against the light streamed in, make it glowed in gentle and kind light; how her pink lips curled into a smile, the gentle smile that compliment her features a lot, make her almost seemed radiant. So beautiful, and he barely could take his gaze away from the mesmerizing sight that is her.

"Dai- _chan_ , your face got smeared."

"...!!"

It seemed he's too distracted that the spoon that he directed into his mouth get out of the track, dirtying the corner of his mouth instead as the consequences. Blushed in embarrassment, Dai placed his spoon back, reached out for the napkin at his side.

Only to be halted when he felt something gently touched his face, near the corner of his mouth. Dai felt his whole body freeze, his widening light blue eyes watched as the woman next to him gently wipes away the mess, a white napkin in hand. She barely looked at him, her golden eyes stared into the movement of the cloth against the cake mess, while Dai is struck there, simply watched her that is a distance closer to him all of sudden.

Her lips then curled into a soft smile, which got his heart skipped a beat. "It's done." she announced, moved away from him with the napkin that got dirty at one part. Dai almost followed her movement, didn't seemed to want their closeness to end. But then he got a hold of himself as he willing to still himself on his seat. "...Thanks, Tsugumi." he said softly, as if didn't dare to rise his voice any higher or his voice might sounded cracked right now, with how breathless he still felt.

And the constrict around his chest gets tighter when he saw that smile, _that_ soft gaze directed to him. "You're welcome, Murase- _san_."

Dai felt like he just been paralyzed in place, although he could manage a small nod at her.

He didn't see the look on Tsubasa's face at their interaction, nor hearing Tsuki's small yelp.

**.**

Not any eventful moment happened afterwards. Their plates are cleaned right now and their drinks are the one next to go, with the cheerful and light chatter around them.

"-And then, Mamoru is just like- 'WOAH!'" Tsubasa cackled, flapping his hands around in small exaggerating movement. "I swear I should have took a footage of it! It's really golden!"

Ichiru barely could contain his laughter, desperately hides it behind his hand as Issei handled better at his laughter, although it still clear from how his shoulders shook. Dai seemed to try to contain his own laughter while Aoi softly giggles, brought her cup up to cover her smile.

As she took a sip, she let the taste of the coffee become the momentary focus of her mind. Her golden eyes fluttered close, breathing deeply of the scent. Her memories then swim down, deeper and deeper until it reached to the part, of when she's still worked as a waitress, in that small comfy café, full of the scent of calming coffee, freshly brewed every morning. She licked her lips, looking for the remnant taste of the café au lait she just drink.

"What's wrong, Aoi?" Issei asked curiously, noticed that the woman hadn't joined in their conversation for a moment. She blinked her eyes open, noticing just then that the stares directed towards her. Feeling her face heated up from the self consciousness, Aoi smiled sheepishly, placing her cup back. "Ah, it's nothing, Issei." she smiled at him, before nodded at her drink. "Just testing the taste, that's all."

Ichiru blinked, his mouth opened into a small 'o'. "Sooo.... how is it?"

Aoi let out a thoughtful hum, her golden eyes seemed to examine the ceilings for the answer before turned back to them. "It's a decent coffee. Using real coffee beans. But the creamer... I don't think they made it by hand... But then it didn't matter too much at the taste, so it's fine."

"You can tell until that far?" Tsubasa questioned, seemed to gaze in awe at her.

Aoi smiled sheepishly at that, looking a little shy with how her pale cheeks flushed pink. "I got used to tell the difference, back when I still worked at the café I'm talking about." she then lightly gestured to their drinks, became more nervous the longer she's under their stares, especially when they looked at her like that. "Umm, let's enjoy our drinks...?"

For her relief, the others seemed to agree, and then decided to drown their drinks. Aoi followed as the chats continued.

**.**

"Aah~ I felt good~"

"I guess doing things like this isn't so bad..."

"Then, shall we do this more often?"

"And then maybe ask the others to join as well?"

"That sounded nice."

All of them had stepped out from the café, full and content from their visit. Dai then pulled out his phone, checked their time.

"...Should we head back now?"

"Eeh~? I thought you're enjoying your time, Dai- _chan_?"

"I've told you to not call me 'Dai- _chan_ '..."

Smiled nervously, Aoi then turned towards the twins, smiling gently at them. Tsuki is curled up in her arms, dozed off. "I think it's almost the time. Should we head back before Eichi- _san_ looked for us?"

Both Issei and Ichiru seemed reluctant, it's obvious they still want to spend more time with her. But then the twins nodded, full aware of the activity they have today.

Looked fondly at them, Aoi stretched one of her hands out, patting their cheeks gently. "We'll still be able to spend time like this again." she said softly, looking straight into their eyes as she strokes their cheek softly. "Let's ask both Shu- _san_ and Eichi- _san_ to join us next time, okay?"

"..."

Both of them still not used with how mature she looked, how motherly she looked as she treated them with the same gentleness, kindness, warmth. But then, they didn't mind. That's what they thought as they smiled back at them, nodding in unison at her.

"Ee- we're really going home for real?"

"Tsubasa, don't act like a whinny baby."

"How cruel, Dai- _chan_ ~"

"Don't call me 'Dai- _chan_ '."

Laughing softly at both SolidS members, Ichiru carefully took Tsuki from Aoi's arms, so the twins could hold onto her hands as they walked back to their dorm, chatting merrily all the way.

**.**

" _Tadaima_ ~"

" _Okaeri_ , Isse, Ichi." Eichi greeted the twins as he walked to the front door, just in time to see them removing their shoes and hats. "I received your chat. How was it?"

"It's great!" Ichiru beamed as he wore his home slippers, Issei is right behind him. "Did you see the photos I sent?"

The brunette man laughed, his green eyes twinkled as he leads the twins inside their dorm. "I did. And it make me wished I had joined you both. It's so rare for Aoi to get a day off, after all..."

"She said that we should invite you and Shu again next time." Issei said, halted Eichi on us steps as he stared at him in surprise. The older twin of Kugas simply smiled at him. "When she had a day off again, let's hang out together with her,  _ne_ , Eichi."

Those words stunned him to the core, but then after the shock dimmed, the happiness surge through him from the bottom of his heart. Lighten up his face with a bright smile, his green eyes literally sparkled with joy.

"Of course! And Shu! He would love it! Totally!"

Laughing softly, both twins walked further inside their dorm, Eichi seemed to about to burst in excitement at the thought of a day out with his 'family'.

Both Issei and Ichiru also barely could wait for Aoi's next day off.

**.**

On SolidS' side....

_Tsubasa send a picture_

_Shiki : Ah. You hang out with the twins and Tsugumi?_

_Tsubasa : With Dai-chan too~ what a great time~_

_Shiki : I wish I also joined in. It's a rare phenomenon for Tsugumi to have a day off._

_Tsubasa : Phenomenon lol_

_Tsubasa : oh right, Darling, check this one out_

_Tsubasa send a picture_

_Shiki : Dai and Tsugumi? What about them?_

_Tsubasa : What did you mean with that? Don't you see how Dai-chan looked at her? He's totally in love!_

_Shiki : In love? With Tsugumi?_

_Tsubasa : No; with Tsuki. Well of course with Tsugumi! He even stopped her from feeding me her cake!_

_Shiki : I would have stopped her too if I were there._

_Tsubasa : Hey!_

_Tsubasa : The point is, Dai is really in love with Tsugumi. Enough to get jealous. And also this._

_Tsubasa send a picture_

_Tsubasa : Look! Look! That look! It's totally the look of someone's in love, I tell you!_

. . . . (dead silence)

_Tsubasa : ...Shiki?_

_Tsubasa : Helloooo, Shikiiii?_

_Tsubasa : Are you there???_

**. . . (actually at other place -or should I say 'at other chat'-)  
**

_Shiki : ...Rikka._

_Rikka : My, Shiki. How rare of you to chat me._

_Rikka : What's wrong?_

_Shiki : ..._

_Rikka : ?_

_Shiki : ....He had grew up._

_Rikka : ???_

_Rikka : Who?_

_Shiki : ...Our son._

_Rikka : ...Eh?_

**.**

"Ah, Koi? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?!  _Hora_ ,  _mitte hora_! Look just what Ichiru just send to me!"

"Aaahh!! I-it's-"

"Tsugumi... So they had a hang out together?"

"Urghhhh I'm so jealoussss!!! Kakeru- _san_! This called for a revolt!"

"What revolt...?"

"A... Hahaha..."

**.**

**.**

**End~~**

**…a little ( ~~lot~~ ) crappy I know I'm a crappy author lol**

**But actually this fic is just an excuse for me to make an interaction between Quell and Tsugumi Aoi, especially Kuga twins. As for Tsubasa and Dai... Just an excuse to make a DaiAoi(OC) lol**

**Maybe next time I'll make her with Growth XD**

**_Matta ne_ ~~**


End file.
